pirkopediafandomcom-20200214-history
P-Fleet (original timeline)
The original timeline's P-Fleet was a quasi-political, militaristic, space organization that James B. Pirk served prior to his ascension to Emperor status. It was largely a place to send all the losers and slackers of P-Republic. Most sensible P-Citizens generally avoided service there. The ships were built as cheaply as possible, with frequent flaws in design and construction, as well as constant bugdet-cuts. According to propaganda, the P-Fleet explored strange new worlds, brought freedom to the galaxy, and was the best institutional example of the P-Republic’s ideals of brotherhood and peace. The graffities over motivational posters onboard the starships tended to disagree however. P-Fleet ship-crews were divided into members who graduated the P-Fleet Academy, and those that didn't. The graduates often ended up in inferior positions. Thus, the officers didn't know the regulations and acted on instinct, blind luck, and through threats. History The P-Fleet was founded in 2152 to guarantee the safety and prosperity of the P-Community. Just three years after its founding, it participated in a war against the Plingon-Romuclan Axis, developing the CPP Surprise, the ship that will become a model for all its ships, some time during the war. Years after the reformation of the P-Community into P-Republic, it again fought in a number of wars against the Plingons and the Lardassians. In 2219, P-Fleet - lead by Grand Admiral T'Tal, and funded by the Ferrets - performed a military coup on P-Republic, with T'Tal becoming ruler, and declaring martial law. In 2337, following a joint Nationalist and Socialist revolution, and their victory at the first free elections since 2217, the P-Republic - and the P-Fleet accordingly - withdrew from war. Starting with 2362, it again became involved in a war against its old enemies. The following year, Captain James B. Pirk was given command of the USS Kickstart. After two more years, it made contact with the Zarquons, and participated in their contest against a number of other races. In 2366 it made first contact with the Korg. A new war began, in which roughly half of the Fleet was destroyed. Government and Politics The P-Fleet is led by the P-Fleet Command, which is subordinate to the P-Republic's President. It is interested in acquiring new and powerful technology. Internal Policy Command makes sure its Captains execute their orders, often utilizing unorthodox methods, such as threats of starship remote self-destruction. External Policy The P-Fleet has its captains seek out lebensraum for humanity, and to destroy all enemies. To boldly blow up enemies where sane men fear to tread. It is currently engaged in a war against the Lardassians, the Korg, as well as anyone who dares go against it. It is allied with the Vulgars, at peace with the Plingons, and in a cease-fire with the Romuclans. Technology *Constipation-class cruiser *Galaxy-class cruiser *Sparrow-class cruiser *P-Fleet fighter *Space-sled *Space station *Lightballs *Hand Twinkler *Twinkler rifle *Twinkler shotgun *Water gun *Light ball bazooka *Various Earth melee weapons *Coffee-o-Matic *P-Fleet Communication Service *Mainframe OS *Halludeck *Space-ship remote detonator *Drycoder *Power armor Seen In *Star Wreck *Star Wreck 2: The Old Shit *Star Wreck 3: Wrath of the Romuclans *Star Wreck IV: The Kilpailu *Star Wreck 4½: Weak Performance *Star Wreck V: Lost Contact *Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning (mentioned only) *Star Wreck Roleplaying Game Behind the scenes P-Feel parodies Star Trek's Starfleet Category:Organizations Category:Pages under construction